


Veni, vidi, vici

by dasyuridae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Kagehina Exchange, M/M, kinda bluh idk, low level swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasyuridae/pseuds/dasyuridae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Hinata wishes Kageyama had never come into his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veni, vidi, vici

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of two fics I wrote for the Kagehina Valentine's Exchange! This one is the less fluffy of the two :D It is for whoever holds the number 6

“You can’t make me go!” said Hinata, burying his face in the couch cushion.  
“Come on, it’ll be fun!” replied his mum, in her most upbeat ‘we’re all in this together’ voice. “There’ll be some people your age there!”  
The orange haired boy shook his head. Like hell was he going to go to a stupid party with a bunch of chattering adults and have to interact with some weird ass teenagers when he could be at home practicing with his volleyball.  
“That exchange student Oikawa’s family is hosting is going to be there! He could use a friend. Tooru’s mother says he’s,” she leaned forward and whispered, “depressed.”  
“So I’ll come along and we’ll talk and he’ll be like oh my god we’re friends now my mental illness has vanished? Yeah right.”  
“Come on Hinata. You know you’d enjoy it! It’ll be an experience, meeting someone from America.” When her son just shook his head again she sighed. It was time to bring out the big guns. “Okay.” she said flippantly, starting to walk out of the room. “You don’t have to go!”  
“Really?” Hinata popped his head up, grinning.  
“Oh! I forgot! He plays volleyball!”  
The first thing Hinata saw when he walked into the party was a bunch of adults flocking around Oikawa, complementing him on something. So that was just the normal. The brown haired boy was practically preening himself, basking in the attention. Sighing, Hinata looked around the room. Aha! There he was! He walked over the black haired boy sitting slouched on the sofa and sat down next to him.  
“Hi!” he said happily. “I’m Hinata!”  
“Kageyama.”   
“Wow that’s a very Japanese name! I thought you’d be called like…” he wracked his brains for an American name. “Robert!”  
“My mother was Japanese.” replied Kageyama, looking at the floor and not at Hinata.  
“Ahh I see! My mum says you play volleyball!”  
Kageyama flinched. “No.”  
“Really? ‘Cause mum said you were a really really good setter! Weren’t you called the King or something?” Hinata looked at him, eyes sparkling. He’d always wanted a nickname like that.  
Kageyama stood up. “Don’t call me that.” he hissed, then stalked off to the other side of the living room.  
Hinata scuttled after him. “Sorry. But I think it’s really cool, it’s like-“  
“Don’t. Just don’t.”   
“O-okay. Um. What school are you going to?”  
Kageyama looked relieved at the change of topic, if still a little apprehensive. “Aoba Jousai.”  
“You should come to Karasuno!” said Hinata. “That’s where I’m going, once school starts.”  
“You’re a high schooler?”  
Hinata bristled. “Yeah, of course! Anyway I’m going there so I can play in the same volleyball team as the Small Giant!””  
“If I knew who that was I might be impressed.” Kageyama looked Hinata up and down. “Aren’t you a bit short to play volleyball?”  
“I can jump!”  
“Show me.”  
“Toss to me.” challenged Hinata in return.  
Kageyama stared at him. “What? No!”  
“Why not?”  
“Because. I don’t toss to people anymore.” Kageyama crossed his arms, resolutely looking away from Hinata.  
“You said to show you, and I only can if you toss to me.”  
“Get Oikawa to do it.”  
Both Hinata and Kageyama looked over to where Oikawa was regaling the gathering with some tale of his exploits. Hinata raised an eyebrow at Kageyama. “Like that’s gonna happen.”  
The American boy had to admit, his curiousity was slowly getting the better of him. Taking a deep breath, he gave in. “Fine.”  
Hinata grinned hugely. “Really?”  
“Yeah.” Kageyama was regretting it already, but he couldn’t back out now.  
The orange haired boy jumped up. “Let’s go! Get a ball.”  
Kageyama followed his instructions and went to grab one from Oikawa’s room. When he came back Hinata was practically bouncing up and down excitedly.  
“Let’s go, let’s go!” he said, latching onto Kageyama’s hand and pulling him out to the garden. There was a volleyball net there, one that Oikawa used for practice. Kageyama spun the ball in his hands. It felt nice to be holding it again, after so long. Turning, he set up to toss and watched as Hinata ran, then launched himself into the air. Despite himself, he was impressed. The little boy seemed to fly, and as he tossed the ball Hinata whipped his hand down, hitting it with a resounding smack. It sped through the air, hitting the grass on the other side of the net and sending up a small puff of dust. If Hinata hadn’t been so busy staring at his hands in wonder and amazement when he landed, he would have seen Kageyama, with an identical expression, staring at him.  
They played for the rest of the night. There were more failures than successes, but whenever a toss worked out they would look at each other, Kageyama doing what counted as a smile for him. Finally Hinata’s mum came out and said they were going home. He followed her through to the front, where Oikawa’s family were seeing everyone off. Kageyama traipsed after them, but as Hinata walked off he suddenly turned and ran back, grabbing Kageyama’s hand. Digging a pen out of his pocket he quickly wrote his number.  
“Let’s play together again!” he said.  
Kageyama nodded, then stiffened at the sound of Oikawa’s mother’s laugh. “Have you made a friend?” she asked.  
“No.” he grunted.  
Hinata just smiled and, as he got into the car, shouted back. “Don’t you worry, Miss Oikawa, I’ll conquer his tsundere heart!” And with that he drove off, Oikawa’s laughter ringing behind him.  
\---  
“No it’s brok-en, not brok-ed.” Kageyama said, tapping his pencil on Hinata’s head. They had met up at Hinata’s house so the American boy could help him with his English homework.  
“But whyyy?” wailed Hinata, rolling over and pushing his book away. “I’m tired off this. Let’s go play.”  
Kageyama smiled slightly and stood up. This was their routine for months now. He still wasn’t playing for Seijou but every day after Hinata had finished his practice they would meet up at one of their houses and set and spike until the sun went down. School work got in the way occasionally, or whatever whim Hinata got in his head. Often he would drag Kageyama to some movie he wanted to go see. But Kageyama didn’t mind. For the first time he was discovering how volleyball should be played, not with one person as the dictator, but as a partnership. Hinata was improving as well, getting more and more confident.  
Hinata grabbed the volleyball and they ran out to the garden. For a while Kageyama served it to him and the orange haired boy practised his receives, a million times better than when he had first started. Every time he received it well he’d grin at Kageyama, a grin that made the taller boy feel a sweet tightness in his throat and chest. And then once Hinata had received 10 in a row properly, for that was the goal he’d set himself, they’d get to spiking. Sometimes Kageyama thought it was weird. He was the one on the ground, after all, so why did he feel like he was flying?  
\---  
Hinata looked up into the stands and waved nervously. Kageyama waved back, flashing him a quick thumbs up.   
“Who’s that?” asked Nishinoya, peering up at him.  
“A friend.” grinned Hinata, before turning back towards the court. On the other side of the net, Oikawa was giving his team a pep talk. The orange-haired boy grimaced. His stomach didn’t feel too good. Ah well, it was too late now. Taking a deep breath, he ran out with the rest of his team.   
“Toss to me.” Hinata growled. They had lost to Oikawa’s team and it’d all been his fault. He had missed a crucial spike. He said it again. “Toss to me.”  
Kageyama looked at him, unused to the fiery gleam in his friend’s eye. “I- Okay.” He tossed it, and didn’t stop until Hinata lay in a panting heap on the floor. He looked down at him and held out a hand. “Don’t worry.” he said, pulling him to his feet. “I swear to god I’ll help you win next time.”   
And that night as he lay in bed he looked at the calendar and prayed he wasn’t lying.  
\---  
The summer holidays had been full of volleyball. Hinata had had his training camp, but around the edges he had practiced nearly 24/7 with Kageyama. Oikawa had taken to shouting “Go get your tsundere heart conquered!” every time Kageyama bolted his breakfast and practically sprinted out the door. In the last week though, Hinata had noticed him becoming distant. Sometimes he would open his mouth, as if to say something, and then close it again, shaking his head. Today he had texted to say he wouldn’t be practicing.  
“Aren’t you going to the airport?” asked Hinata’s mum, halfway through her vacuuming.  
“What? Why?” Hinata looked up from his game of Pokémon, confused.   
“Remember, Kageyama’s leaving today.”  
He jerked upwards. “What?”  
“You know, going back to America. Oikawa’s mother said the plane leaves at 4.”   
“Take me to the airport.” Hinata jumped onto his feet, and started walking out to the car.   
The car ride seemed to take forever, even though his mind was racing. Why hadn’t he told him? Was Kageyama seriously planning to just leave? Fucking hell they had spent nearly every possible hour together and then he just up and left? That explained the acting weird. Hinata stiffened suddenly. Had he guessed? Maybe he had realised that the way Hinata felt about him was not entirely like a friend. He was probably disgusted. But no, that couldn’t be it. After all, the orange haired boy took great care not to let it show. And so, mind full of excuses and worries and theories and guilt, they pulled up to the airport carpark.   
Hinata was out of the car almost before it had stopped, feet pounding against pavement, and then against carpeted floor. There he was, dragging a huge suitcase behind him, walking dejectedly.   
“Kageyama!” shouted Hinata, and watched as he turned, face lighting up, then becoming confused. Hinata stalked towards him, stopping barely centimetres from his face. “What the fuck, Kageyama? Why the hell didn’t you tell me?”  
Kageyama stared at him, mumbling something.  
“I can’t fucking hear you man. Didn’t you think I would care? Did you think I’d just be like oh yeah there goes my fucking best friend back to his home country, ah whatever?”  
“I… I didn’t want to see you be sad.” muttered Kageyama, looking away.  
“Oh? And you didn’t stop and think, not even for one fucking second, that maybe leaving without a word would make me even more sad? Well good for you. Because now you get to see me fucking pissed.” Hinata was shouting and people were staring, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t, not when he had to get his feelings across.  
“Sorry, I… Yeah.”  
“Great. That’s all you’re going to say? Well fine. Fucking fabulous. Take this.” Roughly he handed Kageyama a note he had written in the car, his skype scrawled across it. “You can take your unconquerable tsundere heart back to motherfucking America, see if I care.” And he turned on his heel and stormed out, leaving Kageyama gaping behind him.  
\---  
Hinata hit the ball at the wall, watching as it rebounded. It’d been three months now. Three months, without a peep from Kageyama. He picked up the ball and hit it again, hard. Why hadn’t he said anything? Had Hinata done something wrong? Maybe he wasn’t the friend he thought he had been. Brusquely wiping his eyes free of tears, the orange haired boy picked up the ball, rolling it in his hands. He hit it at the wall again, hand stinging. And again. And again. Until the sun went down and his sister came out to check on him. Hinata was on his knees, hands over his face, tears dripping, sparkling between his fingers. And she let him hold her, and cry into her hair and even as young as she was she sighed and swore to herself that breaking someone’s heart was the worst thing you could do.  
\---  
Hinata grinned at his team. They smiled back, faces full of apprehension and nervous excitement.  
“We’ve got this guys.” the captain said, and with that they ran onto the court, cheers rising around them.  
They sized up the other team, eyes roving over their spikers, their blockers and their… setter. Hinata froze. No. It couldn’t be. But then their eyes met and he knew straight away he was right, because Kageyama froze too and they stood there, just staring at each other. It seemed like hours while Hinata took in everything he hadn’t seen for years. He was taller now, and he had a bearing of confidence he hadn’t had before. In reality it was only seconds that they stared and then Hinata’s setter was patting him on the back and they were whisked apart, eye contact broken, and god he was happy it had been. Because he didn’t want to see the plea for forgiveness that lingered in Kageyama’s eyes. Nights upon nights of tears and self-hatred had removed any ability to forgive that Hinata had once had.  
The game started and Hinata was more focussed than he had ever been. A whole stadium’s worth of a cheering crowd seemed to vanish, replaced by a burning anger and fiery desire to do well. He hadn’t watched the other games closely enough, he hadn’t paid enough attention. He’d missed the names so here he was, watching the setter he still felt closest to after all these years, and he hadn’t been prepared.  
And who was that… that American that Kageyama kept tossing to? Because in between his guilty glances the setter was definitely favouring some tall blonde guy. Hinata glared daggers at him. The game progressed without him fully processing it, all his attention focused on beating Kageyama and making him feel pain, making him feel that losing something you care about is a horrible feeling. So Hinata spiked like he’d never spiked before but it was empty. He could see on the other side of the net a toss that filled him with memories, of sunlit days and his pounding heart. And memories of darkness and tears and the desperate, desperate wait. He should feel like he’s flying, not like there’s a weight in his stomach, not like his legs are chained to the floor. So he forced himself to fly but with every jump the weight came back because he forced himself to forget. He forced himself, and now it’s back.  
He didn’t notice when the game ended. Hinata’s team was jumping and cheering around him but he simply stared at Kageyama, and Kageyama stared right back. And then their backs turned and they went back inside, back to their changing rooms.  
“Just a second.” said Hinata, excusing himself from the celebration of his team. They nodded and he walked out, through the corridors until he found his way to a door. So he pushed his way through it, the label ‘America’ taken in in one angry glance. A dejected huddle of American players stared at him as he stormed through their midst, towards a curled up, moping, black haired lump in the corner.  
“Kageyama Tobio.” he growled, feeling fiery anger build up inside of him. “Where the fuck have you been?”  
Kageyama looked up at him, and at the sight of his eyes, swimming with tears, Hinata almost felt sorry for him. But then he muttered “America.” and that feeling was gone as quickly as it had appeared.  
“I bloody well realised that didn’t I? Stand up.”  
Kageyama did so, not looking the orange haired boy in the eyes.  
“Did I not mean a single fucking thing to you?” And then, in a burst of anger, Hinata slapped him. Kageyama’s cheek reddened as the rest of his team rose as one, but the setter shook his head and they sat back down nervously, watching on.  
“I… I had my reasons.” he said, quietly and nervously.  
“Then what were they?” asked Hinata angrily. He’d imagined being reunited with Kageyama so many times and he had thought it would feel light. He’d thought he would be full of air and ready to fly, like all those years ago. But instead it seemed like he was stagnant, like he was falling.  
“I don’t… The ceremony’s going to be soon.”  
“I don’t give a flying fuck about the ceremony. What were they? What reason could there be?”  
“Can we not do this here, I… follow me.” Kageyama walked off to a side room, Hinata following him sullenly. This wasn’t the same Kageyama. On the court he had been confident but where in their childhood he had been pompous and overbearing, now he was nervous. He seemed flighty and scared.  
Once inside the room Hinata took a seat, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.  
“Did I ever tell you about why I stopped playing volleyball?” Kageyama paused, and when Hinata shook his head he continued. “The year before I came to Japan I was in a team and I… I let them down.” The words spilled out of his mouth, determined to be said after so long. “They deserted me. And I deserved it too. After that though I… I fell into depression. My parents got sick and tired of me moping around the house so they sent me to Japan. They used to be friends with Oikawa’s parents and they knew he played volleyball. They thought he’d get me out of my slump. And it worked but not because of him. Because of you. That was the best time of my life.”  
Hinata glared at him, but with less anger than he had before.   
“I denied to myself the fact I was going and I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to see you sad. I didn’t want you to… Yeah. And in the airport you seemed angry so it took me a while to convince myself to try and contact you. I thought I’d gone too far, like with my team in America. But when I finally decided to contact you I still couldn’t do it. I convinced myself that you wouldn’t want to talk to me. That you would have moved on. Because I didn’t want to consider the fact that maybe this time it was me. Doing the deserting, I mean.”  
Hinata looked at him, long and hard. There was no doubt he was telling the truth. Something about his manner made it impossible for Hinata not to be prepared to forgive him. So he nodded.   
“I still have your note.” Kageyama said quietly. “The ink’s almost rubbed off but I know what it says. The littlest giant. Your Skype name.”  
“Yeah.” said Hinata. “Why did you start playing again?”  
“I missed you.”  
There was a moment of silence, full of unsaid things. Hinata stood up. “I’m going back to my team now. I forgive you but don’t… Don’t forget you broke my heart.”  
Kageyama stared after him as he walked out, back through the American team, not looking back.  
\---  
Hinata bowed his head, allowing the medal to be slung around his neck. Grinning, he looked down at Kageyama, standing just below him.  
“I broke my own.” Kageyama said quietly.  
It took a second for Hinata to make the connection. He froze for a second, then made up his mind. Better late than never, after all.  
\---  
“Iwa-chan!” called Oikawa. “Come quick!”  
Iwaizumi walked in, peering at the screen. “What is it?”  
“Look look!” said the brown haired boy, grinning.  
“I don’t- oh my god. Isn’t that that boy from Karasuno? And… wait! Your old exchange student? What the fuck?”  
“Isn’t it adorable!” cooed Oikawa.  
“Is that even allowed? I mean hugging sure but… making out with someone from another team? On the podium?” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. “You think they’d have needed to breathe by now.”  
Oikawa just smiled. “Ah, Iwa-chan. You wouldn’t understand young love.” He laughed suddenly. “I guess Hinata conquered him after all.”


End file.
